


Onslaught on the outcasts

by TheBansheeQueen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBansheeQueen/pseuds/TheBansheeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn Baratheon and Lily Cassel are two different girls, who live in two different places, with two different cultures and two different family's. However in world as cruel and twisted as Westeros and when your family and friends are ripping each other to pieces, you can find friends in the strangest of places</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *A/n* The events are based on the TV show instead of the book as are everyone ages except for The Hounds age which we are using the book age for (The Hound is around 28-30 in the book)

Evelyn Baratheon pushed her thick black hair from her face, allowing her emerald eyes to shine out in the cold summer sun. At least she was told it was still summer here, she honestly wasn’t so sure. The Sun peered cautiously through the pure white clouds and the sharp wind bit at her even through her heavy cloak and snapped at her skin, she was so glad her father had insisted she wore it otherwise she feared she might have already frozen to death. How the northerners dealt with this weather all the damn time was beyond the pale girl.

“Are we there yet?” the sharp tone of her brother snapped from next to her causing her to look towards her younger brother and smile softly.

“I’m not sure Joffrey, I hope we are soon though. My legs are beginning to kill me” she hummed trying to not remind herself of her throbbing legs, riding wasn’t really her strong suit.

“You could have ridden with Mother, Tommen and Myrcella in the carriage” the blonde boy pointed out “It’s much more befitting of a lady instead of riding out here”

“But what is something interesting happened”

“Has anything interesting happened so far?”

“…No, but we’re not there yet! Some could still happen!” Evelyn pouted causing Joffrey to roll his eyes

“This is why woman can’t be rulers, you all have no sense about anything”

His comment caused a chuckle to fall from her painted lips “I’d hate to rule, I have a feeling I’d end up like Father” the siblings eyes wander behind them towards their fathers large body upon his horse a few men back, his mane of black hair flailing around his round red face.

“Can you imagine” Evelyn sniggered “All I’d do is sit in my room ordering people to run my kingdom for me, eating whenever I wanted, whatever I wanted, Sleep with whomever I wanted. I’d be dead before I hit thirty.” Chuckling to herself her eyes wandered over to the muscular dark figure riding just behind Joffrey “And I’d make the Hound my personal foot-massager”

Upon hearing his name, the Hound turned his head to face the sibling who were smirking like a pair of gossiping girls, he felt himself rolling his eyes but stopped himself to insure he wasn’t seen.  
“Would you like that Dog?” Joffrey’s sickly tone rang out “Massaging my sisters feet would be your highest calling thus far I’d imagine”

Not completely sure how to answer that question the burnt man just nodded “Yes my lord” he sighed as he looked forward and concentrated on the road ahead. He heard a feminine sigh,

“I was joking, Hound. I wouldn’t let you anywhere near my feet”

“Yes, my lady”

“I meant no offence, Clegane. I honestly wouldn’t let anyone near my feet so don’t take it personally”

“If you say so, my Lady” Sympathy or guilt was a strange trait for a child of Robert and Cersei to have, but the eldest daughter had inherited from somewhere, Sandor was also aware that both Myrcella and Tommen had gained this trait as well, but from who was a mystery. Sadly it became clear that the heir to the throne, Joffrey, had not gained this trait…

“Don’t talk to him like that, he’s a hound not a puppy” said prince snorted causing his sister to look down,

“I doubt one apology will have him tucking tail between his legs, Joff” Evelyn argued like the hound wasn’t there, he grabbed his helmet as placed it over his head as he spotted the gate to Winterfell over in the distance. The young prince had ordered him to wear it when they reached Winterfell, ‘Strike some fear into them, dog’ he had said. The second his helmet was on, he allowed himself to roll his eyes as Joffrey continued to scold his older sister.

“…honestly women are too soft” he snorted pulling back his shoulders as they reached the gates of Winterfell.

 

~

 

Lily Cassel’s eyes widened with excitement as she could hear the sound of hoofs hitting dirt in the distance, she sprinted off in an unladylike fashion to find her brother. She almost flew straight into Maester Luwin as he watched Lady Stark scold Bran for climbing again.

“Apologies Maester” the Brown haired girl blushed lightly as the elderly man just smirked

“Careful Lady Cassel” he smiled “An accident just before the king arrived would be most unfortunate”

“It would” the girl smiled again her brown eyes still shining with excitement “Have you seen my brother?”

The Maester raised his hand indicating where her sibling would be

“Thank you” the girl grinned again, bowing her head quickly before grabbing her dress and raising slightly so she could run without tripping. Her hair flying behind her like a bird as she sprinted torwards the place where the girl would find her brother. “Jory, Jory!” the girl giggled excitedly “They’re here”

The captain of the guard turned to face his younger sibling, almost stumbling as she grabbed his arm and tugged furiously “Please hurry up, I want to get a good view”

“Calm down, I’m coming” The male sighed “Honestly you’re like a child sometimes”

“I’m not rolling around on the floor screaming yet, but keep going at this pace and that’s exactly what’s going to happen”

“Alright, alright. I’m moving” Jory groaned as he walked to where all of Winterfell were lining up, ready to greet the king.

Taking her place with Jory behind Bran, Lily found a frown forming across her pale cheeks, “Brother, I thought the Starks had 5 children…I only count 4”

Upon hearing these words, Lady Catelyn turned her head to her children and frowned “Where’s Arya? Sansa where is your sister?” Sansa gave a small shrug before turning her attention back to gate. Not even a few seconds later, the missing stark came running up towards the line, a smooth helmet placed on her brown hair.

“ey, ey, ey, ey” Ned halted grabbing his daughter gently by the arm, “What are you going with that on?” he questioned removing the helmet from her small head as she looked down shyly.

Lily looked over at Theon and Jon who were holding back smirks, she caught their attention and they rolled their eyes with a smile before turning back to the gate.

“Nice hat, where can I get one?” lily teased the younger girl as she shoved Bran out the way to get in the line.

“Shush” Arya blushed in embarrassment as she jabbed an elbow behind her into her friend’s side. Chuckling silently behind her before Jory hushed her as horses flooded in through the gates. Biting the inside of her cheek, as men in the same uniform carrying flags which bore a lion standing proudly, with them men in gold and white armour, riding as proudly as the lions on the flags. But it wasn’t the proud men of gold who grabbed her attention or the bearing jaws of the stitched lions. But the freakishly muscular man with the hound helmet over his head, with a horse as back as night. To add to his strange appearance, this terrifying man was accompanied by a tall blonde boy who she assumed was Prince Joffrey, his shoulders pushed back in an attempt to make him appear manlier. It didn’t work, he was still clearly a child and from that smirk plastered to his face, he was probably an annoying child. Lily pulled a face, he had really pretty eyes she would admit. Frowning, she followed what those pretty eyes were placed upon.

Lily’s chocolate orbs landed on Sansa who bright eyes seemed to get brighter as she and Joffrey exchanged looks, having known Sansa all her life, lily had never seen her look so enchanted. Robb was clearly having the same thought as his eyes drifted between the looks his Sister and the prince were exchanging with slight annoyance.

Finally, Lily looked over to the girl next to Joffrey, Princess Evelyn she believe she was called. Unlike her brother she wore a smile instead of smirk, like her father she had thick black hair that curled endlessly until it reached her waist. Her jade orbs looked up towards the crowd of Winterfell before locking with Lily’s darker ones. The girl flashed a smile which without even realized Lily shot one back.

Evelyn’s eyes continued to where Jory stood, she smiled at him for a second too before sending a quick wink his way and then looking off to the side to admire the building structure.  
Lily looked over to her brother to see if he had noticed the gesture, ‘Oh he has’ she silently smirked as he brothers pale face went a little red. “Looks like big brother is already making friends, honestly Jory she’s only just got here” she murmured so her voice only reached Jory’s ears,

“Shut it” he grumbled back, regaining his composure as the king entered through the gate, his hair even more wild then his daughters as it flew around him as he dismounted from his horse. Having heard tales of the handsome and strong Robert Baratheon, Lily was a little disappointed when she saw he was just a large man with a round red face who looked like he was already out of breath as he walked towards the Starks. Kneeling as the rest of Winterfell did as the king approached, his hand twitching in an upwards motion as everyone stood back on their feet.

As Ned Stark stood to his feet, the Kings onyx orbs scanned over him, after a few moments of silence Roberts’s voice filled the air.

“You got fat”

Lily bit her tongue to stifle a laugh as the rest of Winterfell exchanged looks, Ned raised an eyebrow, he own eyes scanning Robert before both men started sniggering and before long they were both laughing loudly and exchanging hugs,

Ignoring the greeting between the king and the Starks, Lily’s eyes fell to the large carriage as a woman she recognised as the queen wandered out, her nose held high above everyone else. A little way to the side another man in the golden armour got off his horse, for unknown reasons Lady Cassel just felt the need to look at him and she understood why when he took of his helmet.

He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen, Jaime Lannister, his golden hair as bright as his shining armour, eyes as bright as a clear sky, a smile that could break kingdoms in just one flash.

‘Damn those Lannister’s and their pretty looks’ she thought ‘Maybe they should put him in a dress, he’s’ too pretty to be a knight’ she continued running through her private thoughts before the queens voice pulled her back to reality.

“We’ve been riding for a month my love” her voice spoke softly but bitterly “surely the dead can wait”

Ignoring her the bold king nodded to Lord Stark “Ned” he spoke simply before marching off, politely and somewhat awkwardly Ned nodded at the Queen before walking after his king.  
As the crowds broke away slowly, Lily watched the Man with the hound helmet assist in helping the Baratheon girl down from her horse. “Stop staring” Jory sighed leading his sister away, “go and find your uncle I fear we have much preparation to do”

Lily nodded before turning back and looking at the Evelyn and Joffrey again, she felt nervous and she couldn’t quite explain why. She sighed ‘It isn’t just the Starks who know winter is coming’ she looked into the Princes icy eyes and cringed ‘but I fear it’s not the winter we are expecting’


	2. Chapter 2

Lily was rarely allowed at feasts, since she was only the younger sibling of the captain of the guards and the niece of the master at arms she normally had to find her amusement elsewhere. Sometimes she would sit outside with Jon, talking about the future or hitting each other with wooden swords. Lily never had any proper training with weapons as both her family refused to teach her ‘You’re a lady’ they told her ‘no-one will respect a lady who swings a sword’. Never believing this to be true, there had been a few occasion where the brunette had begged the stark bastard to train her, he had tried with the brief time they spent alone together and although she was no warrior, she could somewhat defend herself.  
However to Lily’s surprise, Jory had told his sister that she would be allowed to attend the feast today. “Are you sure I’m allowed?” she asked her brother as they walked together to the hall. Her dress hugged her body nicely and was warm yet it didn’t suffocate her. “I’ve never been allowed before”  
“There was no reason for you to be there previously,” Jory replied, on hand on his sister’s elbow leading her down the stairs to the feast the other resting on his sword. “The king is there this time though, as well as half of Winterfell. You might as well be there, make sure your uncle doesn’t drink too much”  
A soft chuckle escaped her as she spoke “That’s a two man job, one I would rather not do at all. Will you not be sitting with me brother?”  
“I’m captain of the guard, I-“  
“Can let the Lannister guards stand at the doors, when was the last time we were able to eat together?”  
Jory sighed as Lily stared at him with wide eyes and an innocent smile, waiting for an answer. “Alright…” he groaned as Lily squealed happily  
“Yay~” she grinned hugging his arm before dragged him into main hall. The second the door opened the pair was met by loud yelling, cheering and music. The scent of food was over-powering and the heat near un-bearable.  
“How do people do this regularly?” Lily panted slightly as she and Jory wandered over to a table near the back of the room. Jory scoffed quietly as his sister’s remark but said nothing. Quietly eating at the food in front of her, Lily observed the room in silence, watching…whatever the king was doing before a soft tone pulled her back to reality.  
“I apologize for my father’s behaviour, he constantly behaves like this at feasts” the voice sighed as Lily looked to the source of it.  
Recognising the black hair in vicious curls and the Lannister green eyes, Lily went to stand before her brother basically shot out his chair, hitting his knee in the process.  
“Lady Baratheon” Jory greeted, bowing slightly, taking the young lady’s hand in his and planting a soft kiss on it. It could have just been the heat of the room, but Lily swore that she saw her brother turn a deeper shade of red than the Kings sweating face.  
“Don’t be so formal, just Evelyn is fine” the Baratheon smiled “You are Ser Jory Cassel, the captain of the Stark guard, correct?”  
“Oh, I’m not a knight, my Lady” Jory swallowed turning a darker red, by this point Lily could basically feel the heat coming of Jory.  
“Just Jory then” Evelyn nodded before her eyes fell upon Lily, “May I ask your name?”  
“Lily Cassel, his sister” Lily pointed at the red Jory “but just Lily works”  
“Lily and Jory” Evelyn hummed “I’ll remember those names” the Baratheon suddenly sighed distastefully as the laughs of her father and squeals of embarrassment from a serving wrench rung throughout the room. “So embarrassing” she groaned as Lily couldn’t help but laugh  
“You think that’s bad” the Cassel girl laughed as the Princess sat across from her “You wait until my Uncle starts singing”  
A look of amusement settles across Evelyn’s face “Singing? I admit my father never goes as far as singing but the sounds he and his wenches make are just as bad”  
Lily snorted in a somewhat unladylike fashion “Men are terrible at drinking, you should see Jory drunk”  
“Lily, Please…” Jory grumbled  
“One time he got soo drunk that he-“before Lily could continue she felt a warm hand cup around her mouth banning her from continuing her brothers embarrassing story.  
“Thank you sister, I think she gets it” Jory hissed as Evelyn pouted placing his chin upon her hand,  
“Aw, I was intrigued” the girl pouted before a sly smile placed itself on her lips “I guess I’ll just have to get you drunk myself someday and see what happens”  
Jory’s face went bright red again as he stared at the girl with wide eyes as she looked across the table and frowned. “I apologize, I need to go feed the dog before he passes out. I do hope we can speak again sometime.” Evelyn rises, carefully picking up some meat and placing it some cloth and wrapping it up and picking up a full mug of ale.  
“Jory, Lily” she nods before evacuating from the room. Lily attempts to smile but her brother’s hand still across her face forbid her form doing so. She attempted to pull his hand away but he was too busy watching Evelyn’s retreating figure.  
Managing to pull his hand from her face just in time to join in the laughter as Arya aimed and shot a meatball at poor Sansa’s face.  
Evelyn opened closed the door just in time to hear laughter echoing behind her, she didn’t know what that was about but she could always find out tomorrow. She wandered outside into the stabbing cold, the freezing midnight wind tearing at her pale skin, how the Northerners lived in this is a mystery to her.  
Pulling her cloak closer to her body, she made her way around the side of the main building to find a large figure sat alone in lonely area with only darkness and a dim strand of moonlight shining against his armour.  
“Sandor?” the girl hummed as the figure turned to her.  
“My lady” he grunted taking a drink from his mug. “Shouldn’t you be inside?”  
“I can only listen to my father’s whoring for so long” a bitter laugh left her lips “It’s quite awkward when my mother is in the room too”  
“I never understood families” The hound shrugged taking another gulp of wine “Still doesn’t explain why you’re outside”  
Evelyn smiled and held out the food she had wrapped up, the Hound took the food from her hand and unwrapped the scraps of meat, he said nothing as he silently began to eat them.  
“You could have always come inside instead of sitting out here you know”  
“Your Darling brother said the dogs should wait outside”  
“Yes, but Sandor this maybe a shock to you, but you’re not sure actually a hound” Evelyn rolled her eyes taking a sip from the cup of ale she had in her hand.  
“I am if I’m told to be” he replied simply taking a long gulp of his own alcohol causing the Baratheon to roll her eyes again and take a seat on the hay bale next to him.  
“That loyalty will get you killed one day” she remarked as he scoffed loudly  
“That mouth of yours will get you killed one day” he grunted earning him a light laugh  
“You sound like my mother”  
Evelyn heard the tall man grunt before she felt something being pulled from her hand, she frowned in confusion before she watched Sandor begin to gulp down the contents of the cup that had previously been in her hand.  
“Hey!” she yelped “That’s mine!”  
“Your mother wouldn’t want you drinking it” he scoffed gulping down its contents as Evelyn made a grab for it, he merely raised his arm banning her from reaching it.  
She ducked under his arm and made another grab to which he merely turned his head as he continues drinking.  
“Hound, I demand you give me back my ale right now”  
The Hound took the cup from lips and sighed as he handed it back to the princess, “Thank you” she scoffed, placing the cup to her own lips before pulling it away. “It’s empty” she spits as a low chuckle escapes the ale thief.  
“I could have you executed for that” Evelyn frowns, throwing the cup on the ground in distaste before balling up one of her hands and hitting him lightly on the chest.  
“Is everything alright over here?” a voice asks, Evelyn turns to see a small shadow walking towards them,  
“Uncle Tyrion” Evelyn whined “The Hound drunk my ale!”  
Tyrion raised an eyebrow observing the position his niece and the hound were in, one of Evelyn’s legs were over Sandor’s, her body dangerously close to his chest as one of her hands gripped his forearm and the other was balled into a fist against his armoured chest. Sandor’s hands however, stayed away from the young woman, one holding an empty mug and the other placed on his unoccupied knee.  
The dwarf smirked “Honestly Clegane, you know better than to take away a woman’s alcohol. Especially one who drinks like Robert Baratheon”  
“Yeah” Evelyn agreed with a smirk  
“However, I do believe our young lady has had enough for today”  
Her smirk dropped and was replaced with a frown “Uncle…” she frowned battering her eyelashes, playing her best puppy-dog look.  
Tyrion laughed again “That doesn’t work on me, come child before The Hound gets too excited”  
“Eat shit dwarf” Sandor growled as the young woman removed herself from him and walked over to her uncle.  
Tyrion shook his head with a smirk, “Go to your room child, I fear you’ve had enough excitement for today”  
Evelyn nodded before leaning down to the dwarf’s height and placing a quick kiss on his forehead, “Goodnight Uncle. Good night Clegane” then she left. Tyrion laughed loudly before looking at Sandor,  
“You realize if Cersei found you and her daughter in that position she’d have your manhood cut off”  
“I didn’t touch the girl”  
“Oh, I believe you. I’m just giving a warning. We all know what the queens like about her children”  
The Hound watched as the Dwarf retreated and left him alone in the shadow, he said nothing as he rolled his eyes again and finished the meat Evelyn had brought.

 

~

Back inside the party, most of the attendants had left or passed out, even the queen and Lady Catelyn had excused themselves from the loud hall while those who still remained like the king were drunk off their asses or a drooling mess on the table.  
Lily sighed loudly deciding she had had more than enough excitement for today. “Brother” she hummed to Jory who was trying to wrestle a cup of wine away from Rodrick. “I think, I’ll retire for today. Can you handle uncle by yourself?”  
Jory grunted finally releasing the cup and allowing the master at arms to drink its content. “Yes, I’ll be fine” he sighed “A few more drinks and he’ll pass out anyway”  
Lily smiled, not intending to help even if he had needed it “Good, Rest well then brother” she nodded retreating as her uncle started to sing loudly  
“You too sister” Jory groaned blocking his ears as Lily basically ran from the room. On the corridor back to her chambers she couldn’t help but feel a presence behind her. As this thought got stronger, she could swear that she could also hear the echoing of footsteps and the clanking of chainmail. She turned,  
“Is someone there?” she called as a shadow walked around the corner and shone a smile at her.  
“Lady Cassel” the calm voice called out to her “Fancy meeting you here”  
Lily raised an eyebrow as her follower came into view “I live here, Lannister. What are you doing here?”  
Jaime Lannister flashed a smirk “Well my Lady, I’m staying here while I accompany the King and Queen on their visit. Isn’t that funny?”  
Expression unchanging Lily just shrugged and turned before she felt a hand grip her shoulder “Sadly My Lady, I’m slightly lost. This keep is rather large, I don’t suppose you could escort me to my Chambers”  
Lily sighed loudly as she turned “Can’t you ask someone else Ser, I’m rather tired”  
The Kingslayer laughed “Most people wouldn’t deny the Queens’ brother such a simple task. Your attitude is rather amusing, Lady Cassel”  
Groaning, Lily rubbed her forehead before putting her hand on Jaime’s elbow, “Fine, but let’s be quick about it”  
Smiling again, the Lannister walked alongside the Cassel girl, “Thank you Lady-“  
“Call me lady Cassel one more time and I’m going to cry”  
Raising his eyebrow, Jaime’s smirk grew “What shall I call you then?”  
“Just Lily is fine”  
“Lily? We’re on first name bases already?”  
“Shut up and keep moving please”  
“Alright, but only because you asked so nicely”  
Lily felt an eyebrow twitch, ‘Don’t hit him, don’t hit him’ she chanted silently to herself. She didn’t know how he made her angry so quickly, she decided to blame his stuck up attitude and her lack of sleep for now.  
“I recognise your brother from somewhere” he spoke filling the silence, “can’t remember where from though”  
“I think he mentioned fighting alongside you at the siege of pike”  
“Ah was that where he got the scar?”  
“Uh-huh”  
“Yes, well you’re the most attractive sibling out of the pair of you. I’d rather just remember your face”  
“Thanks”  
For the first time since they began talking, the kingslayer frowned “Most people would be a bit more grateful for a compliment from Jaime Lannister”  
Lily sighed, placing a fake smile on her lips “Oh my, the gracious kingslayer graces me with a compliment, I am ever so grateful for thou words.” The smile slipped away being replaced with a look of boredom “Better?”  
The Lannister raised a brow “You are a unique woman aren’t you?”  
“One of a kind. This one is your room right?” they stopped outside a door as Jaime nodded,  
“Yes, thank you, Lily” he gently took her hand and placed a soft kiss on it as a cold voice rung from behind him.  
“Brother” it called causing the pair to turn and look at the source. Cersei was walking towards them, her cold eyes locked in a glare at Lily. “What are you doing?”  
“I got lost so Lily escorted me back” Jaime smiled at his sister causing her to raise a thin brow.  
“Lily?” Cersei hummed bitterly as if tasting the name on her lips  
“Y-your grace” the brunette gulped, for the first time this evening, actually feeling nervous and somewhat threatened.  
“Oh, you’re the one whose brother was staring at my daughter half the evening.” Lily hid a frown, ‘Her daughter wasn’t even there for half the evening’ she decided to keep this thought to herself since she could basically feel the spite radiating off the Queen.  
“I should get back to my room” Lily swallowed slowly retreating “Good night your grace”  
Cersei forced a bitter smile and nodded “Thank you for helping my brother, Lily”  
Lily had never heard her own name spoken with such spite as she turned and speed walked back to the safety of her room. She decided it might be safer if she just avoided the queen for the rest of her visit. She might live longer that way.


End file.
